Megazone 23
Megazone 23 (メガゾーン23 Megazōn Tsū Surī) is a three-part original video animation created by AIC and written by Hiroyuki Hoshiyama. The series debuted in 1985. Megazone 23 - Part I Japanese |dubbing_studio1 = Studiopolis |dubbing_studio2 = ADV Studios |director1 = Carl Macek |director2 = Matt Greenfield |translation = Jimmy Yamasaki Carl Macek Gregory Snegoff (Streamline Dub) Jason Bowhay Matt Greenfield (ADV Dub) |recorded = 1995 2004 |country = United States |orig_country = Japan |year = 1985 }}Megazone 23 - Part I (メガゾーン23 Megazōn Tsū Surī) is the first part of the Megazone 23 series, and was directed by Noboru Ishiguro. It was originally released in Japan on March 9, 1985. Dubbing History ''Robotech: The Movie'' The film was first adapted as Robotech: The Movie by Carl Macek and Harmony Gold after Macek failed to negotiate the rights to adapt Macross: Do You Remember Love? as the subject for the film. The storyline of Megazone 23 was altered as a sidestory to the second season of Robotech, splicing footage from its source anime Super Dimension Cavalry Southern Cross. Macek's choice of Megazone 23 mostly stemmed from it sharing similar character designs as Macross, due to them sharing character designers. Streamline / ADV Dubs Later, Carl Macek would return to Megazone 23 under Streamline Pictures, giving the film a straight dub. The Streamline dub featured many of the same voice actors utilized in Robotech: The Movie and the International dub of Part II. Only 3 voice actors retained the same roles from Robotech: the Movie (Edie Mirman as Tomomi, Gregory Snegoff as B.D. and Daniel Woren as Shinji) and 2 from Part II (Barbara Goodson as Yui and Michael Forest as Eigen). Streamline's dub of Part I was released on VHS on July 25, 1995. Macek and Streamline intended on doing Parts 2 and 3 as well, but Orion Pictures' corporate problems resulted in all Streamline releases being halted. There's a rumor that a Streamline dub for Part 2 was produced and screened at a convention, but this has yet to be proven. Like many items in Streamline's catalogue, the Megazone series was picked up by ADV Films, which dubbed the entire trilogy to completion with a consistent cast. Part I was released on DVD on June 1, 2004. The series has since gone out of print with ADV's collapse in 2009. Cast Additional Voices Video Releases *Complete Collection External Links *''Megazone 23'' (anime) at the Anime News Network *''Megazone 23'' at the Internet Movie Database Megazone 23 - Part II Japanese |dubbing_studio1 = Intersound, Inc. |dubbing_studio2 = ADV Studios |director1 = Tom Wyner |director2 = Matt Greenfield |translation = Tom Wyner (International Dub) Matt Greenfield Jason Bowhay (ADV Dub) |recorded = 1987 2004 |country = United States |orig_country = Japan |year = 1986 }}Megazone 23 - Part II (メガゾーン23 PART II Megazōn Tsū Surī) is the second part of the Megazone 23 series, and was directed by Ichiro Itano. It was originally released in Japan on May 30, 1986. Dubbing History An English dub of Part II was provided by Harmony Gold in 1987 for International markets as a "teaching tool" to assist Japanese speakers learn English, and was included with the Japanese laserdisc release. It was directed by Tom Wyner and utilized some of the same cast members used for the Robotech: The Movie dub of Part I (Kerrigan Mahan as Shogo and Diane Michelle as Eve). Certain casting choices would later be retained for Streamline's dub of Part I (Barbara Goodson as Yui and Michael Forest as Eigen). This dub was edited so scenes of graphic violence and sex were cut out, and the opening scene splices in footage from the "retooled" ending of Robotech: The Movie as well. Part II was later picked up and redubbed by ADV Films, using their same cast from Part I and was first released on DVD on July 13, 2004. Cast Additional Voices Notes *The characters name changes in the International Dub were as follows **Shogo Yahagi - Johnny Winters **Yui Takanaka - Sue **Lieutenant Shiratori - Lieutenant Richard Armstrong **Eigen Yumekano - Richland *Yui's rename in the International dub creates a continuity error, as the name that appears on her bike helmet remains unchanged. Video Releases *Complete Collection External Links *''Megazone 23 Part II'' (anime) at the Anime News Network *''Megazone 23 Part II'' at the Internet Movie Database Megazone 23 - Part III Japanese |dubbing_studio1 = World Wide Sound |dubbing_studio2 = ADV Studios |director1 = John Wolskel |director2 = Matt Greenfield |translation = Greta Mitchell (Manga Dub) Matt Greenfield Jason Bowhay (ADV Dub) |recorded = 1995 2004 |country = United Kingdom United States |orig_country = Japan |episodes = 2 |year = 1989 }}Megazone 23 - Part III (メガゾーン23 PART III Megazōn Tsū Surī) is the third part of the Megazone 23 series, and was directed by Shinji Aramaki and Kenichi Yatagai. It was originally released in Japan from September 28, 1989 to December 22, 1989. Rather than being a movie OVA like the other two parts, it was released as a two-episode installment. Dubbing History The film was first dubbed by Manga Entertainment and released in the United Kingdom on VHS on June 5, 1995. As Part I and II were never released in the UK, Part III was retitled just to Megazone 23. It would later air on the British Sci-Fi Channel. Part III was later picked up and redubbed by ADV Films and first released to DVD on August 24, 2004. Cast Additional Voices Transmission Video Releases *Complete Collection External Links *''Megazone 23 Part III'' (anime) at the Anime News Network *''Megazone 23 Part III'' at the Internet Movie Database See Also *Super Dimension Fortress Macross *Robotech Category:Anime Category:OVA Category:American Dubbing Category:British Dubbing Category:Dubs from the 1980's Category:Dubs from the 1990's Category:Dubs from the 2000's Category:Anime from the 1980's Category:Harmony Gold Category:Streamline Pictures Category:ADV Films Category:Manga Entertainment Category:Multi-Dubs